


Impropriety

by supertrashcompactor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: But Mostly Smut, F/F, Smut, with some Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 15:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7468599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supertrashcompactor/pseuds/supertrashcompactor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of my filthier tumblr fics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cinnamon Buns

**Author's Note:**

> I have been encouraged by a few people over on tumblr to make things that I have posted there available here, so here you go guys :) Enjoy this collection of sin and depravity.

There was still flour spread across the dark marble of the island, but Cat couldn't bring herself to care. Cleaning up had very effectively been put on hold. Everything had stopped the moment Kara strode into the kitchen, all Supergirl, red boots thumping against the tile floor, cape flowing, swirling the smell of freshly baked cinnamon buns around in the air.

Baking had been a distraction. Kara was suppose to be home hours ago, and Cat had quickly become bored waiting around in just her lingerie. She assumed Kara would be hungry for something a little more calorie dense after her usual patrol was extended to help battle a five alarm fire, but the cinnamon buns remained cooling, and untouched, as Cat was pressed back against the edge of the island.

Kara kissed her, whispered she was sorry she took so long. Whispered she would make it up to her. Whispered how she thought about her all night, that it was hard to fight fires when all you could think about was the woman you loved, and the parcel that had arrived from Paris two days before. Whose contents Kara was not allowed to see, and now were covered by Cat’s worn, well used apron. And that just wouldn’t do.

It with a burst of speed it fluttered to the floor, and Kara fell to her knees beside it, so quickly, so desperately the kitchen tiles crumbled where she landed.

“Kara,” Cat breathed, gripping the marble’s edge. “Fuck.” She teetered slightly on her heels, as Kara nuzzled her face into the soft skin of Cat’s flat stomach, steadying her, as Kara’s strong hands skimmed down her legs, and helped her step out of her shoes.

“You didn’t need to leave these on for me,” Kara murmured, kneeling further down, gently rubbing each of Cat’s delicate feet, her lips caressing Cat’s thigh as she spoke. “You know how hot I think it is when you walk around the office barefoot. Baking is up there though,” Kara continued, kissing towards the softer skin of Cat’s inner thigh, smiling as long legs spread for her. “Lingerie baking, might be a new favourite though.” She kissed the meager silk and lace, that covered between Cat’s legs. 

Cat could only moan, one hand letting go of the island to grab at Kara’s hair, her hips arching out to meet Kara’s face, as her Supergirl licked at the wetness that was so eagerly soaking through. “Take them off,” Cat gasped. “God, Kara. Take them off, take me.”

Kara licked a long stroke. “But you look so good.”

Cat moaned louder, grabbing a fistful of blonde curls. “But I can’t wait anymore.”

Kara smiled, looking up, blue eyes holding hazel as she moved her hands from Cat’s thighs to her hips, and back down pulling the perfectly hand stitched scrap of material down with them, and tossing it aside. 

There was no time to prepare, before Kara’s mouth was on her. Cat could only let out a strangled scream, head thrown back. She came a few short minutes later, one hand still in Kara’s hair, the other still gripping the island, knuckles white. She came again, minutes after that, one leg thrown over Kara’s shoulder, toes curling into the soft material of Supergirl’s cape. She came again, with barely a chance to catch her breath. This time with both legs over Kara’s shoulders, and both hand’s in blonde hair. Kara’s fingers gripping her ass, super strength holding her up, as Cat bucked, and rode Kara’s face until she was screaming, and slamming a fist down on a solid, broad shoulder.

“Fuck me,” Cat gasped, catching only enough of a breath to get two words out. 

Kara didn’t say anything. She only stood, face still buried between Cat’s legs, that quivered and twitched, as Kara’s strong arms laid her down on the island, a puff of flour rising into the air. Cat came again, as Kara’s tongue and lips remained relentless, writhing, slapping her hands against the marble, and hearing her rolling pin clatter against the floor.

“Fuck me,” she repeated, chest heaving, frantically pulling at Kara’s hair, at the top of the cape, leaving streaks of flour. “God, Kara you know what I want. Give it to me.”

Smirking, Kara smeared the wetness that coated her face against Cat’s thighs, before licking it off, and working her way up. She climbed up on the island, cape settling around them, as she laid down, Cat’s legs spreading to make room, her lips parting as Kara’s tongue swept over them. Cat was left panting again, as Kara’s mouth moved to her jaw, and then her neck, sucking, biting. The bra she was still wearing was torn away, as Kara’s hand traveled down between them. Before Cat had to ask again, soft lips caressed her chest, as strong fingers filled her.

“Kara,” she gasped, legs wrapping around Supergirl’s waist, as hands once again gripped blonde curls. “Yes. Fuck me.”

Kara eagerly acquiesced, and anything else Cat was going to say, became an incoherent mess of moans and screams. She came again, and again, Kara’s fingers unrelenting, her muscles never tiring.

As Cat’s arched back settled back against the marble, Kara started to move her fingers, but Cat shook her head, an arm thrown across her eyes. “No, darling, no. I can’t,” she panted.

Kara lifted her head from Cat chest, peppering it with kisses as she pulled out, and felt Cat’s body offer up one last, tired shiver. “Can I still eat a cinnamon bun off of you?” She asked, but the only answer she received was a palm in the face. 


	2. Working Girl

Kara snuck back to her new office, still trying to put her hair back up after a successful afternoon of alien convict wrangling. The bobby pin in her mouth fell to the floor, as she opened the door to find Cat perched on the edge of the desk.

“Ca- Ms. Grant,” Kara stammered, clinging to a modicum of professionalism.

It was more than Cat was holding on to, as she swung her crossed legs, tight blue skirt riding up to a dangerous level. She was gripping the edge of the desk on either side of her hips, heels kicked off and lying on the floor beneath her feet. She smirked as she took in Kara's not quite put together appearance. She raked her eyes over the other woman more than once before finally speaking. “Hair down, Supergirl,” Cat commanded. “And close the door. Make sure it's locked.”

Kara swallowed thickly, but complied, shutting the door as she pulled out her messy ponytail. She turned back fidgeting under Cat's unrelenting gaze, and playing with the sleeve of her shirt. 

“Take it off.”

Kara's eyes widened behind her glasses. “Cat,” she hissed. “We're at work.”

Cat hummed and slid off the edge of the desk. “We are.”

Kara shifted, and tried to look anywhere but Cat's very long, very amazing legs. “We’re at work,” she repeated. “It’s the middle of the day.”

Cat didn't fix her skirt, and didn’t say anything as she approached, but a wicked grin spread across her face. She stopped in front of Kara, and draped both arms over broad shoulders. “And do you know how hard it is,” she started, her fingers playing with Kara's hair. “To sit here, at work, and watch you on the television. Every display of power. Every muscle visible through that suit. Do you know what that does to me?”

Kara shook her head, and gulped, as Cat pressed up against her.

“Yes you do. You know it makes me very hot and very wet,” Cat breathed, reaching up to pull Kara's glasses off, and tossing them. “And I know how riled up it makes you, knowing you have this effect. And I know your Kryptonian blood is pumping from once again saving the day.”

Kara let out the breath she was holding, as Cat started kissing along her jaw. “You know we're not actually that far from the elevators,” Kara mentioned, trying to keep in control. 

Cat nipped at a pliant ear, skilled fingers unbuttoning Kara’s crisp, pink shirt. “Then we'll just have to do what we do when Carter's home. I'll keep quiet, and you keep your mouth busy,” she went on, pulling back slightly. She pushed Kara’s shirt off and ran her hands down a now exposed chest, tracing an S with the tip of her finger. “You saved this city yet again. You need to be properly commended- rewarded, and I need to be thoroughly fucked,” Cat continued, backing up until she was leaning against the desk again. She lifted her skirt until the hem was mid thigh, and watched satisfied as Kara licked her lips. “Fuck me like a hero, Supergirl.”

Kara crossed the room as a blur, falling to her knees in front of the desk. She pushed the skirt up frantically, bunching it around Cat’s waist. Underwear were indecently ripped away, leaving Cat bare. She stifled her scream as strong hands gripped her thighs, and pulled her to the very edge of the desk. “Yes,” she panted, and hand reaching forward to grip blonde curls.

“Roa,” Kara exhaled, before plunging into the pool between Cat’s thighs. She lapped at it greedily, taking what was offered, what was hers. Swallowing and consuming, as Cat moaned and heaved, her legs over Kara’s shoulders, tiny feet rubbing along a muscular back. Cat came within minutes, but Kara was relentless. Cat came again, sitting up as she did, and sliding almost completely onto Kara’s shoulders. “God,” she panted, both hands on the back of Kara’s head, as she writhed.

Her face still buried, Kara gripped Cat’s ass, earning herself a barely muffled cry as she floated them backwards onto the floor. Cat held tight to Kara’s hair, tugging as she rocked, grinding herself down on Kara’s mouth. She gasped a litany of ‘Kara’s before collapsing forward, shaking and slapping the floor as she came.

Before she could even open her eyes, Cat felt herself being flipped. The display of Kara’s strength caused Cat to let out low moan that was only muffled by Kara’s lips colliding with her own. Cat’s mouth was flooded with her own flavour, as Kara’s fingers filled her. Scream after scream was swallowed. The only sound that filled the small office was the wet slap of Kara fucking her. 

Cat came again, legs wrapped around Kara’s waist, squeezing and trembling, even Supergirl couldn’t contain Cat’s cry. They laid there panting, one last tremor rocking Cat’s body as Kara pulled out. 

Kara nuzzled her face into the curve of a soft neck, smiling as she felt the steady thump of Cat’s heart. “Maybe I can get a couch in here for next time.”

Cat ran her fingertips up and down Kara’s back, laughing despite still trying to catch her breath. “You should ask your boss.”


	3. Freak Out

Kara had a strategy. It was effective. She implemented it when she first became Cat's assistant. Be dedicated, be useful, learn quickly, do as you're told. She put it to use again when she became Cat's lover. Much like it had been before, it was a great success. She was the greatest assistant in Catco history, and now she believed she could be the greatest lover of Cat Grant’s. If the moans and screams were any indication, she believed she was well on her way.

Being a superhero, of course, was a big help. No human would have been able to comply with Cat's screams for more. With her sitting up, Kara's fingers buried, trapped, while shaky legs managed to tighten around Kara's waist. No human would have been able to keep their wrist at that angle, and still manage to fuck a woman senseless. No human had ever heard Cat Grant moan in their ear, telling them that she had never felt this good before, this full, this wet. That no one had ever made her come this many times. And most certainly, no human had experienced the shriek of pleasure, and the forceful splash of hot liquid as Cat writhed and quaked, and came again.

But maybe a human wouldn't have had a complete freak out about it.

“Oh Roa, oh Roa,” Kara repeated, looking around frantically. She tried to pull back, but Cat was still holding tight, clutching and grinding through the lingering euphoria. 

Cat slumped down finally, with a lazy hum, pressing her face into Kara’s shoulder, messy hair obscuring the face Kara was desperately trying to get a glimpse of.

“Cat? Cat?” Kara tried, but the other woman remained dazed and unmoving. “Are you okay?”

Another hum was all the answer Kara was going to get. 

“You- I think I broke you. I was too rough. I was so scared this would happen,” she rambled, trying to pull out, but Cat gripped her arm tight.

“No stay,” she said languidly. “Stay there. So good.”

“But you leaked!” Kara insisted, trying not to shriek, concentrating on pulling out her fingers carefully. “You just...leaked. It came out of you, and you need to go to the doctor. We have to get up.”

Cat sat up surprised. “I leaked?”

Kara looked at her dumbfounded. “That’s what I’ve been trying to say. You leaked. A lot.”

Cat looked down between them, and bit her lip as she noticed the few drops that clung to the solid ridges of Kara’s stomach. “That explains it.”

Kara looked down and back up at Cat. “Explains what? I could really use an explanation as to why you’re not freaking out.”

Cat pressed her face into Kara’s shoulder, taking a moment to fight back the laughter she felt bubbling. “Oh, darling,” she said, sitting back up and taking Kara’s face between her hands. She kissed her softly, lovingly. “My big, dumb alien. Leaking is good. Very, very good.”

Kara searched Cat’s face. “Really?”

Cat nodded, smiling as she ran her hands appreciatively over Kara’s broad shoulders, and up into her hair. “God yes,” she moaned, tugging on blonde curls, suddenly overcome with joy and exhilaration, as Kara’s worries abated, and Cat could think about what had happened. “God, it was amazing. I’ve never felt anything like that,” she went on, grinding down against Kara’s lap, getting worked up again just by thinking about it. “You’re so-” Cat paused, abnormally at a loss for words. “You’re so hot,” was all she could manage, pushing Kara back onto the bed. “And just- fuck. I want to do it again.”

Kara gulped. “Right- right now? I’m still all wet.”

Cat grinned, running her hands over Kara’s chest. “The wetter the better, darling.”


	4. Workout

“Get away,” Cat said, not bothering to look up from her laptop. “I need to get this finished, and then you can have your way with me, but not before.”

Kara stopped her approach at the edge of the living room, and pouted. It was often her most effective expression.

Cat looked up briefly, but remained unswayed. “I know you’re bored, and you’re hyped up on sunlight or sugar or both, and Carter’s not around to throw Nerf balls at, but this needs to get done. So go fly around the city or the world, or crush cement blocks, or do whatever, but burn off some energy somehow. I need another few hours.”

Kara bounced from foot to foot in front of the couch. “Caaattt,” she whined, earning herself a glare from behind thick rimmed glasses. “I don't want to go flying. I want you.” Smiling, she changed her tone. “I promise. It’ll be worth it, and I’ll be quick. Super quick. Ten minutes tops.”

Cat rolled her eyes, and went back to work. “Well that’s just the kind of sweet talk that makes me wet.”

Kara threw her hands up, and let out a long, flustered breath. “Fine. I’ll just burn off some energy right here ” she said, dropping to the floor, and performing a series of perfect pushups.

Cat looked over the top of her screen, and smiled appreciatively, but still managed to turn her attention back to her work. “That's playing dirty, Supergirl. I expected better from you.”

Kara grinned. “Didn't mind me playing dirty last night.”

Cat’s fingers stumbled across the keyboard, typing out a line of gibberish. She quickly composed herself, angrily jabbing delete. 

Kara grinned as she got on her knees, knowing her tactics were having their desired effect. With deliberate movements, she made a show of pulling her t-shirt over her head, leaving her in nothing but the shorts she wore to bed, and a sports bra.

Cat clenched her jaw, and shifted in her seat, as Kara went back to her pushups. She made sure her voice was level, and detached when she spoke. “The endorsement deal you could get if Nike knew what an integral part they were of Supergirl’s support team.”

Kara peaked down at her chest. “Well it's not exactly a lot to support, and they do kinda just stay up on their own.”

Cat squirmed, taking of her glasses as her eyes wandered from her work. They raked over the taut muscles of Kara’s back, the strength of her shoulders, the rippling power of her arms. All of it on display. She managed to suppress a moan, but had no doubt Kara was able to hear her heart beating faster. Shifting again, she tried to focus. She managed for a few more minutes, or at least until Kara went from pushups to situps, and started counting. In Kryptonian.

“ _Chahv..tav..non..ten.._ ”

Cat nearly dropped her computer on the floor. She couldn't fight her moan this time. Kryptonian affected her like French affected college girls backpacking through Europe. It was a weakness Kara often exploited.

“ _Suzh..kizh..duhv..ghehn.._ ”

Cat's laptop closed with a snap, and she carelessly tossed it onto a nearby chair. Her resolve never stood a chance. She wanted to hate herself for being weak, but watching Kara's body move, she had to cut herself some slack. 

Kara stopped as she watched the laptop thrown aside, a victorious smile painting her face. 

“Don't gloat. Just get up here and fuck me,” Cat moaned, laying back on the couch, already starting to open the buttons of her pajama top. 

A flash of super speed and Cat found herself topless, Kara's weight pressing her down into the cushions. “Say it,” Cat breathed, pulling a pliant earlobe between her teeth. 

Kara pulled back, tearing the rest of Cat's pajamas down, and tossing them. She shook her head, stooping to lick from belly button to chin.

Cat threw her head back, and tugged hard on Kara's hair, as her throat, and soon chest, was ravaged with licks and kisses. Kara hand wandered down between them, and Cat spread her legs. One swung over the back of the couch, the other hooked tightly around Kara’s hips. Instinctively her own hips moved, eager to create friction. “Kara,” she panted. “Say it. Darling, say it.”

Kara just shook her head again, pulling at a pink nipple with soft lips. “Not yet,” she said, but moaned as her fingers dipped into copious wetness. “ _Roa_ ,” she breathed across Cat’s chest. She circled a hardened clit, teasing, but only briefly, before moving her fingers lower. She slipped them in slowly, always careful at first with her strength. But Cat rocked against them, urging her to quicken the pace, and Kara eagerly complied. Every stroke faster, harder. The wet sounds of sex mixed with their moans. Kara could taste the salt on Cat’s skin, feel her temperature rise, hear the increasing tempo of her heart.

Cat dug her nails into whatever hard muscle her fingers grasped, clawing, clutching as she panted Kara’s name again and again. So close. Cat’s back arched off the couch, her legs shook, but managed to wrap around Kara’s waist, holding tight. “Kiss me,” she gasped, barely getting out the words before Kara’s lips consumed her. 

Kara smiled as they broke apart, moving her lips along Cat’s jaw to her ear. “ _Khutiv bythgar,_ ” Kara breathed, revelling in how Cat shivered. Kara’s fingers remained relentless. One firm stroke for every word. “ _Nahn rrip bythgar im udolzrhygahs,_ ” she continued, Cat’s screams nearly drowning her out. “ _Nahn_ _khap dai...uldif,”_ she finished, just as she felt her hand and wrist coated in wetness.

Cat shook, gulping down air, as she desperately tried to fight her way back to reality. She whimpered as Kara’s withdrew her fingers. “Put those back,” she mumbled.

Kara laughed softly against Cat’s neck. “What about work?”

Cat let out a long, contented sigh. “Work can wait.”

“I’ll have to remember that push-ups trick.”

Cat hummed happily. She ran her hands over Kara’s back, her fingers running through the dips and crevasses of Supergirl’s impressive musculature. “I think it’s time I put a gym in here. There’s a whole floor we never use, and caring for Supergirl is a duty I take very seriously. Iit’s important I make sure she stays in top shape. I will of course supervise, and make sure she exercises regularly.”

Kara smiled, and kissed along the slope of Cat’s shoulder. “How am I going to workout in the meantime?”

Cat captured Kara’s ear between her teeth. “Why don’t you take me to the bedroom for now, and we can see what makes you sweat.”


	5. Day 58

Kara flopped down, sinking into Cat's ridiculously plush couch. She was about to put her feet on the coffee table, when she received a sharp tap on the top of her head.

“Feet down,” Cat ordered, coming around the couch.

Kara looked up. “You put your feet up all the time.”

“My feet are dainty and, while they are extremely adorable, they are not super powered and have never been responsible for the destruction of any coffee tables.”

Kara crossed her arms, feet flat on the carpet. “Maybe I'll just go home. Where I can break all the coffee tables I want.”

Cat shook her head, straddling Kara as she sat down. “Don't pout. I'm not willing to let you break my coffee table, but I've said very little about the damage inflicted on my bedroom.”

Kara’s pout turned into a smile quickly. “We haven’t tested that chair in the corner yet,” she said, running her palms up Cat’s thighs, enjoying the tight fit of dark denim.

Cat draped her arms over broad shoulders. “I'm sure I could make you rip the stuffing out of if,” she purred, playing with Kara's ponytail. “But I have something else for you. “

Kara licked her lips, her hands sliding around, fingers dipping into the back pockets of Cat's jeans. “And what's that?”

Cat leaned and reached for the neatly wrapped box she'd deposited next to the couch, holding it between them.

Kara looked at it confused. “It's not our anniversary or something is it? I know I've been busy with the crime fighting and stuff lately, but I would never forget -”

“Our 58th day anniversary,” Cat interrupted. “I'm hurt.”

Kara looked up, eyes wide. “Is that a thing on Earth? Nobody ever told me. I'm sorry,” she rushed out, before noticing Cat's amused expression. “You promised to stop.doing that!” She bawled, giving Cat's ass a squeeze.

Cat laughed, leaning in to kiss the tip of Kara's nose. “My precious alien,” she teased. “Now open your present.”

Kara reluctantly removed her hands from Cat's backside, and took the offered present. She looked it over, examining the wrapping and ribbon, stopping before her x-ray vision would spoil the surprise. “Why am I getting a present?”

Cat bit her bottom lip, running a fingertip along the deep v-neck collar of Kara’s t-shirt. “Because I deserve it.”

Kara raised an eyebrow. “You deserve it?”

Cat smirked and hummed, squirming a bit in Kara’s lap. “And you’re going to give it to me.”

Confused, but intrigued, with the warmth of arousal beginning to creep across her skin, Kara ripped the wrapping and pulled the lid off the box. “Uhhh...wow,” was all she could manage, as she reached inside. “I’m going- you want me to- whoa. Okay. It’s blue. I look good in blue.”

Cat continued to run her hands over Kara’s chest, tracing an S with her finger. “You certainly do.”

Kara continued to struggle with speaking and forming thoughts, as she took her gift out of the box. “Umm… so I just put it on, and-”

Cat leaned forward, nipping at Kara’s earlobe. “And then you put it in me, Supergirl.”

Kara took a deep, shaky breath. “Oh Roa.”

“Indeed,” Cat hummed in her ear, delighting as Kara shivered. 

“But it’s so big.”

Cat smiled, a hand running down between them, and easily slipping past the waistband of Kara’s baggy sweatpants. “I imagine you would be,” she breathed, her hand cupping Kara and squeezing..

Kara dropped her head back onto the couch with a moan. “And you’re so little.”

Cat laughed, kissing down Kara’s exposed throat. “Your concern is adorable, but I promise I’ll be more than fine.”

Kara stood suddenly, holding Cat with one hand, while the other held her gift. Cat shrieked with delight as she found herself being effortlessly carried through the penthouse, and tossed on the bed. Kara was above her before she finished her first bounce.

“You’ll tell me if I’m hurting you?”

Cat cupped Kara’s face, brushing her thumbs over rosy cheeks. “Yes, darling,” she answered, pulling Kara in for a long kiss that left them both panting. “Now I want my 58 day present.”

Kara bit her lip and smiled, hands roaming, tugging at Cat’s shirt and jeans until they were on floor. They were soon joined by a matching set of lace, as Kara fell to her knees beside the bed. “I get my anniversary dinner first,” she said, pulling Cat to the edge of the bed, and burying her face between slender thighs.

“Fuck, Kara,” Cat moaned, her head falling back against the mattress. She clutched at the duvet with one hand, the other gripped Kara’s ponytail, winding it around her hand, holding a relentless tongue against her as hard as she could. Cat came minutes later, shaking and panting, looking down in time to watch Kara wipe her mouth. “Oh God. Fuck me now,” Cat moaned, eyes closing as her head dropped back again.

Cat heard the whooshing sounds of super speed, and before she was even slightly recovered, felt herself being lifted, and gently laid back down, her head now resting on her pillow. She opened her eyes as the mattress dipped, and she felt Kara above her, warm Kryptonian skin setting Cat further ablaze.

She moaned as Kara kissed her, spreading her legs, feeling the gift trapped between their writhing bodies. “Kara,” she moaned, reaching down between them, and gripping it.

Kara pulled back slightly, looking down and then up, holding Cat’s gaze. She pushed her hips forward slowly, only looking down again when she felt Cat’s fingers clutch at her hips, gripping one of the straps of the harness, as she pulled Kara closer.

“Yes,” she hissed, digging her fingers into the grooves of Kara’s defined musculature. Cat’s legs widened further, as Kara settled between them, their bodies fused. “Oh fuck yes,” Cat let out, rocking her hips. “Kara...feels so good. Make me come, darling.”

Panting, Kara started slowly, but quickly picked up the pace as Cat shouted and moaned with encouragement. Kara dropped to her elbows, breasts pushing together, sweat pooling between their bodies. She buried her face in Cat’s neck, licking and kissing, as Cat’s legs wrapped around her hips. The sound of their bodies slapping together, wet and lascivious, was soon joined by Cat’s screams.

She came, shaking, her back arching. “Don’t stop,” she choked out, against Kara’s ear. “Don’t stop.”

Kara did as she was told. Relentless, until Cat came again and again. She felt Cat go limp beneath her and slowed, lifting her head up to kiss still panting lips, smiling as she pulled away.

“Wow,” Cat managed, running her nails up and down Kara’s spine. Her hand shot down to grab Kara’s ass, holding her in place. “Don’t move.”

Kara nodded, resting her forehead against Cat’s. She caught a glimpse of the clock on Cat’s nightstand and smiled. “It’s after midnight. What would you like for our 59th day anniversary?”

**Author's Note:**

> supertrashcompactor.tumblr.com


End file.
